Lucy Pevensie
Queen Lucy Pevensie, known as Queen Lucy the Valiant in Narnia (1932-1949), was the youngest of the four Pevensie children, and was the first one to discover Narnia. She was crowned "Queen Lucy the Valiant" at Cair Paravel and reigned with her siblings for over a decade, after which she and her brothers and sister were sent back to England. She had two more adventures in Narnia, and when she eventually died in a train accident at the age of seventeen, she was transported to Aslan's Country. Biography Childhood Lucy Pevensie was born in 1932, the youngest of four children. She grew up in London with her mother, father, elder brothers, Peter and Edmund, and her older sister Susan. In 1940, the Blitz of World War II began, and Lucy and her siblings were evacuated from London for their safety, taking up temporary residence in the country manor of an old man known as Professor Kirke. Winter Revolution .]]While staying at the house of Professor Kirke, Lucy discovered a spare room containing a wardrobe. Upon entering the wardrobe, she soon found herself in a snowy wood, where she encountered a lamppost, and then a Faun, who introduced himself as Mr. Tumnus. He explained to her that she had come into the magical realm of Narnia, and invited her to join him for tea. During her stay at his home, he attempted to use an enchantment on her, which she shook off. .]]At her insistence that she return home, he became distressed and admitted to her that he was in the service of an evil witch Queen who had cast an eternal winter over Narnia, and had commanded Tumnus to kidnap all humans in the land. Horrified, Lucy pleaded for her freedom, and Mr. Tumnus mercifully relented, helping her back to the lamppost, and promising to tell no one of her visit. .]]Lucy returned to England, and attempted to tell her siblings about her adventure, only to be met with open disbelief. Unable to prove her story, she stopped speaking about it. Days later, however, she succeeded in stumbling into Narnia again. After a visit to Mr. Tumnus, she was reassured that no one had found out of his saving her, and that he was safe. Departing, she found her brother Edmund wandering in the woods, having followed her through the wardrobe. She later tried to tell Peter and Susan of their adventure, but Edmund refused to back her up, and instead mocked her baby-story, much to her distress. in Narnia.]]Several days later, all four children together crossed the wardrobe into Narnia, prompting sincere apologies from Susan and Peter. Both were annoyed with Edmund and his dishonesty, and agreed to go and see Mr. Tumnus. Upon arriving at his home, however, Lucy was horrified to find that he had been arrested by the Queen for helping her. Peter and Susan reluctantly agreed to remain and help him in what way they could, after which all four children were led into the woods, where they were met by a talking beaver. .]]The Beaver, who also opposed the witch-queen Jadis, told them that Tumnus had been arrested, and was being held at the White Witch's castle. He brought them to his home for dinner, and described the horrors that were likely being done to them, but offered hope, to calm Lucy, by telling them of the true king of Narnia, called Aslan. Aslan, he told them, had promised his people that four future kings and queens were coming, who would defeat the Witch. He promised also that when these four came, Aslan would come to Narnia as well, and the Long Winter of the Witch would end. .]]In the midst of their dinner, however, the Beavers and the Pevensies realised that Edmund had disappeared. Mr. Beaver lamented that Edmund must have gone to betray them to the Witch, and his siblings unhappily concluded that on his first visit to Narnia, he must have met with the Witch and been won over to her side by deception or magic. They immediately fled to meet Aslan and his army. On their way, they met with Father Christmas, who greeted them as prince and princesses, and gave them each gifts. For Lucy, a magical cordial that could heal any injury instantly, and a small dagger. .]]After a long journey and escaping from the Witch's wolves, the five reached the Stone Table, the site of Aslan's camp. There, Aslan greeted the Pevensies as the future king and queens of Narnia, and was very grave at the news of their brother's betrayal. Lucy and Susan were sent away to rest, refresh themselves, and change into Narnians dresses. While alone , the sisters were attacked by Maugrim. Lucy, and Susan climbed a tree, as Peter, Aslan and many soldiers arrived to rescue them. Though the first wolf was slain by Peter, a second one escaped, and was followed by several Narnian soldiers. The next morning, the soldiers returned, bringing Edmund from the enemy's camp. Lucy welcomed him back, and forgave him easily for his treachery. Later that day, however, Aslan received a visit from the White Witch, who called upon an ancient law that gave her a right to Edmund's blood. Lucy waited in fear, as Aslan debated privately with the Witch, and was overjoyed when the Witch renounced her claim on Edmund's life. She was, however, one of the first to notice that afterwards, Aslan had become very despondent. Later, the camp was moved from the Stone Table to the Fords of Beruna. Aslan's behaviour affected Lucy so strongly that she and Susan were unable to sleep, so they snuck out of their pavilion, found Aslan leaving the camp, and decided to follow him. He soon became aware of their presence, but allowed them to walk with him, giving him comfort. Several times he stumbled or began to weep, until at long last he stopped and ordered them to remain hidden. Both princesses did so, hiding in the bushes, and watched, as he proceeded up to the Stone Table itself, where they saw the Witch Witch and all her army gathered. The sisters witnessed Aslan give himself up to her, and weeped, as they watched him tortured, mocked, and finally killed. After the Witch's triumphant departure, both girls went to Aslan's body, and remained with him all night, weeping, and untying his bonds. Lucy and Susan decided to send Dryads the message of Aslan's death to the army. At dawn, both sisters were getting ready to leave, until they heard a loud cracking sound behind them, and turned to find the Stone Table broken in two, and Aslan's body gone. A moment later, both were overjoyed to find Aslan alive again by the power and law of the Deeper Magic. The three celebrated, and Aslan bade both girls climb onto his back, and carried them with all speed to the White Witch's Castle. There, they found many victims and prisoners of the Witch, including Mr. Tumnus, who Lucy begged Aslan to help. Aslan did so, freeing each of them from their stone prison with his breath. He then led all of them to Beruna, to join the battle, in which Peter and the army were already engaged. Upon arriving there, Lucy fought briefly, and then quickly rushed to the sidelines, where she found Edmund gravely wounded. Using her magic cordial, she healed him at once, and then witnessed his knighting, after which she spent her time healing many of the wounded soldiers. The next day, at the royal castle of Cair Paravel, Lucy and her siblings were crowned Narnia's new monarchs, thus fulfilling the ancient prophecy, and officially ending Jadis's reign. This took place in the spring of 1000 NT. Golden Age of Narnia The Pevensies' reign lasted fifteen years, and was forever known as the Golden Age of Narnia. Lucy grew up to become a sweet and beloved queen, dubbed Queen Lucy the Valiant by her people. She remained close friends with Mr. Tumnus. Not only a lovely lady and an accomplished queen, she was also a fierce warrior and a skilled archer. In 1014, Narnia's ally, Archenland, was under attack from Rabadash, a Calormene prince. She and her brother, King Edmund, rode with the Narnian army to wage battle for their defense. She was present during the trial of Prince Rabadash, and it was she who initially suggested the sentence that King Lune eventually settled on. In 1015 NT, Mr. Tumnus brought news that the magical White Stag had returned to Narnia. Lucy and her siblings set out on a hunt, in the course of which they got lost in the woods. Stumbling through the woods, they found themselves in England again, back on the other side of the magic wardrobe. 1940-1941 .]]The siblings discovered that due to magic, their fifteen years in Narnia had taken up no time at all in England, and they were again children in the Professor's house. They told only the professor of their adventure, and he in turn admitted that he too had once been to Narnia. The children were slightly dismayed to be told that the wardrobe had sealed, and would no longer carry them between the worlds, but were hopeful when the professor told them that they would get back to Narnia again someday, though not by the wardrobe. A year later, at the age of nine, Lucy set out for her first year at a girl's boarding school (Saint Finbars', in the ''Prince Caspian'' film) with Susan. While en route to school, all four children felt a peculiar tug, recognised as magic, and were within moments drawn out of Earth and back in Narnia. War of Deliverance The four arrived on a strange beach, next to a forest, on what they soon found, by exploring, to be an island. Having no way to get off the island and onto the nearby mainland, the four soon found the ruins of an old castle, where they chose to stay for the night. It was during the night that Susan found a gold chessman that they all realised was one of their own from their reign in Narnia. After a debate, they concluded that they were in fact in a very changed Narnia, in the ruins of their old castle, Cair Paravel. To prove their hypothesis that time between the worlds was non-concurrent, the four uncovered their old Treasure Room. From the chamber, Lucy retrieved her old magic gifts, and the four made themselves comfortable. The next morning, the siblings were near the channel that divided the island from the mainland, when they spotted two men in a boat, about to drown a dwarf. After a hasty rescue, Lucy cuts the dwarf's bounds with her dagger. Though skeptical, he explained to them that 1300 years had passed in Narnia, setting the year at 2303. Narnia had been invaded by Telmarines a few hundred years ago, who had forced the Narnians to live in hiding, and had caused the trees and rivers to fall into a deep sleep. Recently, a Telmarine prince called Caspian had fled from his people, and had agreed to free the Narnians if they made him king. He had, the dwarf explained, blown Susan's ancient horn, to summon help, sending out the dwarf as a scout to bring back whatever help came. The Pevensies readily agreed to help, proving their mettle in a series of tests. The dwarf, called Trumpkin, set out with them to meet Caspian. All five were forced to journey for some time, getting lost repeatedly due to the changes in topography. After being foiled in their attempt to cross the River Rush, the five turned to retrace their steps, until Lucy looked across the river and spotted Aslan showing her the way. Though she was overjoyed, her siblings refused to believe her, and after a vote, chose to go down the river, to find a better crossing. Lucy reluctantly followed them. .]]After some time, they were again foiled, by running into a Telmarine outpost, and had to follow Lucy's original advice and turn around. Night fell, and they were forced to camp before they could go on. During the night, Lucy heard a a voice calling her, and rose to walk through the nearby trees, which rose and began to dance. Eventually, Lucy emerged into a clearing, finding Aslan waiting for her. After a joyful embrace, Lucy woke up in the morning, realizing it was only a dream. Lucy walked around the forest until she sees a minotaur and mistakes it as Aslan, Peter followed her and told her to stay quiet while he creeps to the minotaur, until he's attacked by Caspian. Lucy stopped Peter and Caspian to find the surviving Narnians, and Peter realizing who Caspian is. Caspian realizes Peter as High King when Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin appears. When they reached Aslan's How, they came up with a plan to raid Miraz's Castle that night. Lucy did not agree and suggest they wait for Aslan but Peter grew impatient and the night raid plan proceeded. After the night raid and many losses, Lucy healed Trumpkin. Lucy also helped Trumpkin kill Nikabrik when he, a hag and werewolf tried to resurrect the White Witch. With the Telmarines approaching, Peter sends Lucy and Susan to the forest to find Aslan. When the sisters were riding in the woods, Telmarines followed, so Susan decided to let Lucy go on alone while she stays and fight the soldiers. Later on, Lucy was in pursuit from a soldier when she saw a lion figure approaching and made the soldier run away. Lucy realized it really was Aslan, who told her things never happen the same way twice when she asked why couldn't come roaring in save them like before. Aslan woke up the Dancing Trees from their 1,300-year slumber. destroying the bridge.]]Eventually, they reached the bridge of Beruna, which Aslan destroyed, with the help of the River God. With their escape route cut off, the Telmarine army surrendered, and Prince Caspian was brought forth to meet Aslan. Lucy witnessed his knighting, and met and magically healed many soldiers in the Narnian army, including Reepicheep the High Mouse. In the aftermath, the four siblings were given rooms and amenities in Prince Caspian's castle. A few days later, Aslan had a door set up in the meadow, summoning all the people to a meeting. There, he told the Telmarines that they were descended from seafarers from the world of Earth, and if they wished, he would send them back to that world through the door. Taking the lead, Peter and Susan explained to Lucy and Edmund that Aslan was sending them home as well. Lucy bade a tearful farewell to Narnia, and to Aslan, and stepped through the door back into England. 1941-1942 In England again, Lucy spent her first year at boarding school, and made several friends while there. In the summer of 1942, she and Edmund were sent to stay with their aunt and uncle while their parents went away on a trip. It was during this time that they, along with their cousin Eustace, were brought back into Narnia through a painting. Voyage on the Dawn Treader The three landed in the sea, and were quickly hoisted up onto a ship. Lucy was the first to come on board, and the first to recognize one of its occupants, their friend King Caspian. He quickly introduced her to the ship, the Dawn Treader, its Narnian-Telmarine crew, and its purpose; to find seven missing lords of Narnia, and to explore the seas to the end of the world, in the hopes of finding a way to Aslan's Country. Lucy was thereafter given Caspian's own cabin to stay in, and was permitted to wear his clothes. Her magic cordial and dagger, also on board the ship, was returned to her, which she used to cure Eustace of seasickness. Shortly after their arrival, the Dawn Treader came into sight of the Lone Islands. Lucy wanted to walk on the island Felimath, which she remembered from her time as queen, and Caspian agreed, sending the ship on to the other side of the island while Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace walked. On the way, however, they were kidnapped by slave traders, and Lucy and Eustace were taken to the slave market with Edmund and Caspian thrown in the dungeon. The following morning, they were taken to Narrowhaven to be sold in a slave market. Lucy, being obviously well-bred and hard-working, was purchased quickly, but freed almost instantly when Reepicheep and the crew arrived, announcing his kingship, and shut down the trade. After three weeks, the Dawn Treader finally set out again, and had several days of fine weather. It did not last, however, and soon a storm came up that lasted twelve days, causing damage to the ship, which required them to land on a strange island. Before they could even begin their repairs, Eustace went missing. A search party was sent out, but no sign of him was found, until the following morning when a dragon flew into the camp, landing on the beach between the crew and the ship. They were wary until Lucy saw that the dragon was crying, and offered to heal its wounded leg. Through a series of questions, Lucy and the others worked out that the dragon was a spellbound Eustace. thumb|200px|left|A Sea Serpents attacks the Dawn treader.After the spell on Eustace was lifted, the ship sailed on until a few days later, when a Sea Serpent attacked, winding itself around the Dawn Treader, to crush it. The crew successfully escaped, and sailed on to yet another strange island, where they decided to walk. On the island, at the bottom of a nearby pool, was a statue that looked to be made of solid gold. They discovered that anything that touched the water in the pool was instantly turned to gold. Caspian, Edmund and Lucy began to quarrel until they all spotted Aslan on a nearby hill. Realizing the island was heavily enchanted, they all returned to the ship. thumb|200px|Lucy enters the magician's mansion.The next island that the Dawn Treader came to was surprisingly modern. As the others headed inland along the path, Lucy stayed behind a moment, and heard a strange thumping sound. Soon there were voices talking, which Lucy realized belonged to invisible people planning to kidnap the Narnians while they were away from their ship. Lucy hurried to find Edmund and Caspian, and told her story. Deciding to go back down to the boat, they found that these 'Dufflepuds' were not only un-intelligent, but also lacking in courage. Their request was that Lucy would perform a spell to make them visible, going into the house of magician they regarded as evil, and refused to enter themselves. Lucy agreed, if only to save her friends' lives. Lucy did as the Duffers had instructed her, and found the magician's Book of Incantations. Leafing through it, she came upon a spell that was said to make her beautiful beyond the lot of mortals. About to utter it out of jealousy, and vanity, she was stopped when she looked back at the opening words of the spell, and saw Aslan's face staring into hers. After passing over many more spells, she found the correct one, and spoke it. Both Aslan and the magician, whom the Dufflepuds so feared, entered and greeted her. After meeting the magican, who was in fact a follower of Aslan, and spending some time on the island, the Dawn Treader again sailed east. Twelve days passed by, until a mist appeared in the distance, growing into a darkness hovering over the water. Although all were apprehensive, they rowed on until a man appeared in the water, and was quickly hauled on board. The stranger warned them to escape as quick as they could, for the darkness harbored the island where dreams and nightmares came true. Instantly they began to frantically row their way back out, but after a while they began to think that they were caught and would never escape. Lucy, who was positioned in the fighting-top, with a bow at the ready, whispered to Aslan, begging for his help, and a beam of light appeared in the dark. A bird came out of the beam, an albatross, which spoke to Lucy with Aslan's voice, and led them out of the dark. In the following days, another island came into sight. On the island was set a long table prepared with a banquet such had never been seen. Three of the chairs at the table were filled, and in them sat three lords, all under an enchanted sleep. Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep sat at the table to spend the night. Early in the morning, they awoke to find a lady coming to the table. She told them of the three lords, and that the island was the beginning of the end of the world. Her father, the star Ramandu, told Caspian that to break the enchantment that held the lords asleep, he must sail to the end of the world and leave one person behind. They set sail then onto the Last Sea, where they discovered sweet waters, Sea People, and the Sea of Lilies. It soon became clear that the Dawn Treader could sail no farther East, and Aslan came briefly to tell them that Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were to go to the World's End. There were sad goodbyes, and then they did as they were told. When they came to a shore, Reepicheep took his boat on into Aslan's Country, while Lucy and the others made their way ashore. There was a lamb there, and as it spoke to them it changed to become the Lion himself, who told Lucy that she and Edmund would never come back to Narnia. Then Aslan kissed their foreheads, and they were back in Lucy's room in Eustace's house. 1942-1949 Afterwards, Lucy grew up fairly normally, eventually becoming one of the self-titled Seven Friends of Narnia, those who had been to the world of Narnia by magic. In 1949, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were having dinner with Eustace, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer, and Digory Kirke, reminiscing about their days in Narnia, when a Narnian-dressed figure appeared to them as a specter. The figure did not speak, even when Peter demanded as High King that it do so. After the specter disappeared again, they all felt sure that something was dreadfully wrong in their beloved country, and they needed to find a way to get there on their own. Remembering the Magic Rings that were capable of carrying humans from one world to another, the seven set up a plan to get young Jill and Eustace to Narnia. While the rings were retrieved, Lucy and the others got on a train to take Eustace and Jill to school, intending to use the rings on the way. They never made it, though, as their train had crashed on the way, killing at least nine people. Lucy was among the casualties, having died instantly as a result of the crash. Afterlife Aslan had transported Lucy, along with Edmund, Peter, Digory and Polly, to a great green field with fruit trees, and a door that led to nowhere, clothed in Narnian garb. Several people came in or out of the door, but most seemed unable to see the fields or Lucy and her companions. After some time, Eustace, and then Jill, came through the door, explaining that they had been to Narnia on the other side of the door. Once everything in Narnia had been straightened out, and many other Narnians had joined them, the Friends of Narnia stood by, as Aslan brought about the end of Old Narnia. Aslan then gave a great roar, and began to lead all the remaining Narnians. All ran after him in the field, realizing that this was not Narnia, but the real Narnia, and the afterlife of the world they had known. They all ran until they reached not Cair Paravel, but a bigger and better Cair Paravel, and met all of their old friends from all of their adventures in the Shadowlands, alive and better than ever before, as well as many people of whom they had only heard. But Lucy was, as Aslan said, not quite so happy as he meant her to be. She explained that it was because they (the English Narnians) were so afraid of being sent back home again. It was then that Aslan explained that there had been a train accident back in England, and that in their world, the children were all dead. This, the real Narnia, was Aslan's Country, and a Narnian equivalent of Heaven. Lucy was not going to be sent back, but was permitted to live forever in the Real Narnia. Character Lucy was the most faithful and devout out of the four Pevensie siblings, which was the reason for her being capable of seeing Aslan when her siblings were unable to, and why she never stopped believing in Narnia. She is also a lover of animals, and therefore could easily become good friends with the many creatures of Narnia. Lucy could be as brave and adventurous as her oldest brother, Peter, as evidenced by her once saying to Father Christmas that she believed she was brave enough to participate in battles. One of her most commendable virtues was her intense desire to help those in need, which actually explains the gift she received from Father Christmas: the magical cordial with which she uses to heal anyone that is either sick or injured. Another praiseworthy virtue of hers would be her kind and loving heart, which enabled her to forgive anyone who is truly repentant: though she was often teased by her older brother, Edmund, and was called "a liar" more than once by her siblings, she came to forgive them after they sincerely apologised for their errors. However, as idealistic and childlike as Lucy is, she could be witty and even sarcastic at times. For instance, in Prince Caspian, she once said that girls "never keep a map in their head" "because our heads have something inside them". As she inevitably matured, she could also be insecure about her looks, as seen in ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'', when she was tempted to use a spell to become more beautiful than her older sister, Susan, and only came back to her senses through Aslan's intervention. Lucy was afraid of insects. She preferred going barefoot over wearing shoes: when she and her siblings first appeared in Narnia during the War of Deliverance, she was the first to take off her shoes (and later, she was reluctant to put them back on), and when she sailed with Caspian to the end of the world, she contentedly went barefoot both on board ship and walking across the island of Felimath. Lucy does tend to be overly compassionate, even toward evil ones, regardless of their vile deeds. For instance, while discussing what to do with the captive Rabadash, she regarded him simply as "foolish Rabadash", rather than the ruthless man he actually was - who sought to take her sister by force and ignited a war without provocation. She suggested to let him go free on the promise of fair dealing in the future. In The Last Battle, she felt sorry for the treacherous dwarves who maliciously killed the talking horses, and chided Eustace for calling them "swines". She never bothered to ask Eustace why he loathed them, and even begged Aslan tearfully to do something for "those poor dwarfs" - which they were definitely not. Appearance Though not as beautiful as Susan, Lucy was still quite a beauty in her own right, with golden-blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. When she grew to adulthood as a Queen of Narnia, she was described to be always gay-looking and golden-haired. She was so beautiful that many princes from across vast lands desired her to be their Queen. Possessions Lucy's Dagger: During the Winter Rebellion, Father Christmas gave Lucy a dagger for her to use as protection. However, when she returned back to Narnia a year later, the dagger was lost. Lucy's Cordial: During the Winter Rebellion, Father Christmas gave Lucy a diamond bottle filled with the juice of the fire flower, which is able to heal any injury. She had this with her throughout the whole series. Trivia * The character Lucy was named and based after C.S. Lewis's goddaughter, Lucy Barfield, whom Lewis dedicates the first book to. * In the upcoming Broadway musical, the role will be played by Julia Udine (The Phantom of the Opera). Gallery Lucypromo.jpg LucyReep.jpg Lucy going in the wardrobe.jpeg Lucy.jpg Lucy sitting.jpg Lucy Pevensie 35.jpeg Lucy Pevensie 15.jpeg Lucy2.jpg Lucy aslan bridge.png Aslanlucyreunition.png Lucycairparavel.png Tumnuslucy.png Lucyandtumnus.png Lucy duffers vdt.jpg Lucy Pevensie.jpg Valiant Lucy.jpeg Aslan and Lucy.jpg Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (2).png de:Lucy Pevensie es:Lucy Pevensie Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Human Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Deceased characters